onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 700
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 761 (p.2-15) | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Ultimate Power - The Secret of the Ope Ope no Mi!" is the 700th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Marines are having difficulty maintaining order in the streets of Dressrosa as they deal with rampaging animals and pillaging pirates as well as the absence of Admiral Fujitora. Luffy is struggling against a Doflamingo clone and a controlled Bellamy while Law questions Doflamingo's feat in manipulating CP-0 and the World Government. Doflamingo explains that he learned of a national treasure that the World Nobles would not want revealed and used the knowledge to blackmail them into granting him their power. He also reveals the full potential of Law's Ope Ope no Mi with its power to give eternal life at the cost of the user's own life, but Law is not interested in using it and states that it was thanks to Corazon that he has the power to defeat Doflamingo. Law then remembers his time in the Donquixote Pirates 16 years ago when he discovered that he had little over three years to live, which fueled his desire to destroy everything. He was part of the new recruits that recently joined the crew and met Corazon, a clumsy but talented officer of Doflamingo's crew. Law also learned the hard way that Corazon hates children when he was thrown out the window. Long Summary At the north-west town of Dressrosa, Primula, the Marines are trying to stop the panicking animals that are rushing against Doflamingo's Birdcage, resulting in their big wounds. Meanwhile, pirates have been looting the towns and are being attacked by other Marines. Vice Admiral Maynard is soon informed by a Marine about the fight between Fujitora and Sabo which ended up in a standstill. Maynard grows concerned about Fujitora's thought regarding the World Government, and quickly orders his men to ease the chaos within the city, where pirates are rampaging through the town and people are dying. A girl is then seen crying over her dying father. Meanwhile on top of the palace, the Doflamingo clone and Bellamy attacked Luffy, who retaliates using his legs to defend himself with a new attack called "Gomu Gomu no Octopus Stamp". However he is hit by Doflamingo's clone and thrown down from the palace. Doflamingo's clone and Bellamy followed him down, and taunting Luffy about what he didn't know what people would do to a fallen World Noble if given the opportunity. Luffy gets back and doesn't seem to understand anything about it. Law manages to stand back up on his feet. As the real Doflamingo prepares to kill him, Law questions Doflamingo about his fallen status and yet still have the ability to mobilize CP-0. Doflamingo reveals that he knows about "Mary Geoise's national treasure", which will shake the world if its existence is revealed to the public. Therefore he can't be killed by the World Nobles, who had ceaselessly desired his death, in the end, he managed to use his knowledge to blackmail them and gain their cooperation. The heavenly demon soon laments about the power of the Ope Ope no Mi that he should've had taken back then, and adds that if he owns it, he'll have the power to control the Mary Geoise National Treasure and take over the world. He further comments about the strength of the Ope Ope no Mi, which is able to transplant personality, and asking Law what its true power is, claiming that it is capable to fulfill mankind's greatest dream, thus making it known as the "Ultimate Devil Fruit". Law replies that he knows about it, but isn't interested about it, revealing its strongest power is to grant eternal life with the "Ageless Surgery", which upon use, will also kill the user of the Ope Ope no Mi. Doflamingo shouts that he never wanted Law to actually have it and attacks him, reminding Law of the many teachings he accepted in the past from Diamante, Lao G, and Gladius. Law soon claims that the reason he is there is because of Corazon, and that thanks to him, he'll be able to take on Doflamingo right now. While they continue fighting, Law has a flashback to 16 years ago, at the port town of Spider Miles, somewhere in North Blue. Younger Diamante and Trebol are speaking to a child Trafalgar Law, who says that he is going to die in three years and two months, as said by his dead parents, and thus wants to kill and ruin everything as much as he can. Diamante replies that Law is a crazy kid and says that a lot of kids who "try out" for the crew always end up running away crying after two days, and revealing that Baby 5 and Buffalo, who appear from outside the building they're in and saying that Corazon is back, are the only children left. Corazon enters the room and slips onto the ground thanks to a prank pulled by young Baby 5 and Buffalo, both who laughed at his clumsy fall. He gets upset and hits the two kids. However, Baby 5 soon after offers him some tea that is actually boiling hot, which makes Corazon spit the tea out and fall backwards again. As Baby 5 laughs at him, she seems to start cleaning the mess. Diamante then comments about Corazon being stupid and possessing no concentration but claiming he has talent and lost his ability to speak due to a traumatic incident from long ago. He also says he hates children just as Corazon grabs the young Law by his head and throws him out the window. Corazon lights a cigarette, setting his coat on fire in the process. Law barely survives the fall and looks up shocked at the burning Corazon, vowing to kill him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The chaos in Primula is extended in the anime. *The elephant that is trying to break through the Birdcage is not shown bleeding like in the manga. *During the one-on-one fight between Law and Doflamingo, they clashed against each other with Busoshoku Haki. *In the flashback, Doflamingo, Buffalo, and Baby 5 are shown watching Law's sparring match against Diamante. **Law asked if he could become an officer by defeating Diamante and they all laughed at him. **In the manga, Baby 5 and Buffalo as children were first shown just prior to Corazon's first appearance. Site Navigation